Mein Schatzi
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss. The most gentle moments; that of two hands joining together. AustriaxGermany
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hm…I've hadn't written anything in a long while mainly because I've been busy with college and keeping my grades up =.=. Anyway, this is the first AustriaxGermany fic that I have written and I have no regrets! This story is dedicated to Izzey24 and LonelyHearts2008. These two are awesome writers so look them up~!

* * *

><p>1. Comfort<p>

Roderich sat on his plush seat, cup of tea he had finished drinking long forgotten on the floor, with his petite hands resting on the powerful shoulders of Germany, attempting to comfort the man who had come begging for forgiveness and for him to stay with him but had ended up on his knees, crying into the Austrian's lap.

2. Kiss

Ludwig still wasn't sure how, or why, the kiss had happened, because one minute he'd been sitting next to Roderich to listen to him play the piano, and the next he had grabbed the Austrian by the shirt and kissed him almost forcefully.

3. Soft

Despite all battles he knew that Germany had won, Roderich was always amazed at just how soft Ludwig's hands were when they slid so sensually over his bare skin.

4. Pain

Ludwig held Roderich as the tears began filling his eyes, hidden by his military cap, all the while he was whispering apologies in German, knowing that Austria's pain was his fault, all because he'd allow Hitler to have his way.

5. Potatoes

Ludwig fancied himself a good cook, still couldn't understand why Austria didn't appreciate his cooking, whenever he served his best food, Austria would frown, his violet eyes filling with disgust. "Can't we have something else…I am tired of potatoes."

6. Rain

Roderich hated the rain because it blocked the sky, which reminded him so much of the harsh eyes of Germany, his tame, intelligent, thoughtful Germany, who was the one person he truly loved but would never again trust. Everything in the rain's path would eventually washed away, but Germany's mistakes and his poor choices would last forever.

7. Chocolate

Ludwig had never truly cared for chocolate, though after watched Roderich fully devour a bar of dark American chocolate and making the act seem much more erotic than it should have been, Ludwig decided that maybe…just maybe chocolate wasn't so bad after all.

8. Happiness

Austria had never known true happiness, not until the first time Ludwig held him in his arms, had kissed him, and had finally opened up to someone other than Switzerland for the first time in God only knew how long and he didn't plan on loosing that last shred of happiness any time soon.

9. Telephone

There were times when the telephone would ring and Ludwig would answer, hoping beyond hope, that it would be Roderich, just so he could hear his voice, just so he would know that his Austrian had forgiven him.

10. Mole

Roderich knew that Ludwig had a fetish for his mole because why else would the man continuously lick and kiss at it making the lithe Austrian moan and writhe like a worm on a hook.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

11. Name

Late at night, whenever he could not sleep, Roderich would sit at his piano, playing disinterestedly with the keys and swear he could hear Ludwig's voice, he swore he heard the German calling his name, calling for him to come back to him, and every night Roderich would play chopin more and more, so he would not hear his name being called by the one person who was already dead.

12. Sensual

Despite the near similarities in their accents, Germany couldn't help but find the tinkle that was the Austrian accent of Roderich's voice extraordinarily sensual, especially when he managed to make the pianist scream his name.

13. Death

They were nations…they couldn't die…they couldn't die. The words were repeated like a mantra in Germany's head as he fell to his knees in front of the tombstone of his elder brother, trying to will away the tears and praying that Austria would never meet the same fate.

14. Sex

It was sex in the beginning, there was no denying that, but over time it had changed and now, wrapped in each others embrace, the Austrian and the German knew that they no longer had sex, but made love.

15. Touch

Roderich shivered at Ludwig's gentle touch, so unfamiliar to kindness and comfort being offered from such a harsh man, even when the blonde pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, he felt uncertain, but soon began to crave each touch, each gentle and delicious caress that Ludwig seemed so willing to give.

16. Weakness

Everyone thought that Beer was Germany's ill-concealed weakness…but if you were an Italian or a Prussian you would know that it wasn't really beer that made Germany weak in the knees.

17. Tears

Germany never cried…Germans weren't supposed to cry, but Roderich knew better and it was going to take more than just a pat on the back to keep Ludwig's tears at bay.

18. Speed

Ludwig was rather impressed with the speed Austria displayed, one moment he was at his desk and the next he was across the room, staring at Germany who seemed rather insistent that they talk about joining their two houses together.

19. Wind

Austria felt the cool wind rush over his face, an experience he'd never before found so wonderful and he gasped in joy even as Ludwig's arms tightened around him, the two standing on the roof, or rather, Ludwig standing, holding Austria up.

20. Freedom

Austria was free as a country…but without Ludwig he could not be free as a person.


End file.
